Adolescência Vazia
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: Songfic. Shaoran conta como a entrada de uma pessoa em sua vida a modificou completamente, fazendo com que, de ovelhanegra, se transformasse no líder da família. UA sem magia COMPLETO


**_Disclaimer - _CCS **e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a **CLAMP**®.

* * *

**_Adolescência Vazia_**

Eu era o único homem de cinco filhos e deveria ser o orgulho da família, não sua ruína. Eu sempre fui considerado a "ovelha negra" da família. Uma família influente, um dos clãs mais importantes em toda a China.

Shaoran Li era sinônimo de escândalo desde os doze anos. Minha entrada na adolescência foi conturbada. Perdi meu pai poucos dias antes do meu aniversário e acho que, inconscientemente, acabei me culpando por sua morte, já que ele estava voltando para casa antes do previsto para passar mais tempo comigo. Hoje, eu admito que isso não é razão para o jeito com que agia, mas naquela época, meter-me em encrencas me distraía da falta que eu sentia dele.

Eu vivia metido em brigas e a família já não conseguia mais encobrir meus atos, pois, aonde quer que eu fosse, eu acabava brigando com alguém. Os únicos satisfeitos com minha rebeldia eram os tabloides, a imprensa marrom.

Foi então que, para evitar maiores constrangimentos, fui mandado para fora do país. Talvez eu tomasse um jeito; e então, poderia voltar e assumir o meu posto na família, caso contrário…

É verdade que não tinha graça fazer algazarra em Tomoeda, no Japão. Ninguém dava muito valor à família Li naquela pequena cidade. Mesmo assim, eu não quis dar razão aos anciões que diziam que eu só fazia aquilo para ridicularizar a família e continuei sendo o mesmo rebelde cabeça-dura... até aquele dia...

_Acho que era julho de 83  
__Eu sempre esqueço o dia  
__Mas lembro do mês_

Eu só sei que estávamos em Julho. Era verão e estávamos nas férias escolares. O festival de verão do Templo Tsukimine, que ficava perto da casa onde eu morava, iria começar e era bem famoso. Eu já morava ali há quase três anos, no entanto nunca me interessei em visitar o Templo durante os festivais. Naquele ano, porém, eu fiquei com um súbito interesse em aparecer por lá... como se alguma coisa me chamasse.

_A gente mal se conhecia  
__Nos vimos apenas uma vez  
__Mas foi como a fotografia  
__De um velho filme francês_

A verdade é que depois de cinco minutos por lá eu já estava entediado. Todos na cidade falavam tão animadamente daquele festival, mas não tinha a menor graça ficar por ali. Era só um festival qualquer. Estava decidido a ir embora... e foi quando a vi.

Ela estava parada em frente a uma barraca de argolas e olhava para os ursos de pelúcia que valiam como prêmio. Usava um _kimono _branco estampado com flores de cerejeira. Os cabelos, de um tom caramelo, estavam quase totalmente presos por duas fitas rosa, mas duas mechas emolduravam-lhe o rosto, estando soltas. Eu não posso me esquecer dos olhos - e como eu poderia? Olhos tão verdes, que brilhavam tanto quanto - ou mais, muito mais - que esmeraldas. Eu me perdi naqueles olhos assim que os vi. O sorriso era tão belo, que quando sorria tudo se iluminava à sua frente. Eu não me atrevo a tentar descrevê-lo. Nem as mais belas palavras fariam jus àquele sorriso que me encantou tão rapidamente.

Ela não estava sozinha. Estava acompanhada de uma garota que eu já conhecia da escola. Tomoyo era seu nome... e ela filmava cada movimento que aquele anjo fazia, assim como meus olhos que acompanhavam cada movimento, por menor que fosse. Outra pessoa se juntou às duas. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos que não parecia muito contente por estar ali. Ele foi o primeiro a reparar em mim e não gostou muito do fato de eu a estar observando. Olhou-me de maneira fria, quase inexpressiva.

Por um instante, a idéia de que ele poderia ser o namorado daquela jovem que me havia encantado roubou o ar de meus pulmões. Pude voltar a respirar, no entanto, quando a ouvi chamando-o de _"onii-san"_ (irmão mais velho).

Ela caminhava na direção da barraca onde eu estava. Senti meu coração acelerar com a simples aproximação dela, meu corpo ficou carregado de uma energia desconhecida. E quando ela levantou a cabeça, apenas por um segundo, nossos olhares se cruzaram.

_Não fosse a roupa que eu vestia  
__Naquele estilo New Wave  
__Quem sabe eu conseguiria  
__Chegar perto de você_

Ela se virou para a barraca mais próxima e passou a observar algumas crianças tentando pegar as bolas de borracha na água. Eu estranhei aquela reação por alguns instantes, mas então me lembrei de quem eu era - ou deveria dizer: quem eu fingia ser. Eu olhei para o meu reflexo no vidro de uma das barracas e pensei que nem mesmo eu me aproximaria de mim daquela forma. Eu andava desleixado em uma mistura de _hard rock_ e _punk_. Usava uma jaqueta de couro com inúmeras correntes. Eu fazia a quilo para afastar todos que tivessem a intenção de se aproximar, mas agora aquilo me afastava da única pessoa que eu já quis que se aproximasse. Teria que mudar se quisesse ter alguma chance...

Foi naquele instante que eu descobri o nome do anjo. _Sakura_. Foi como o irmão dela a chamou. Não pude deixar de sorrir, pois não existiria um nome melhor para ela que o daquelas delicadas flores que traziam alegria à cidade. Ela havia feito o mesmo para o meu coração.

Estava tarde, eles iam voltar para casa.

_Adolescência vazia  
__Eu tinha quase 16  
__Ninguém me compreendia  
__E eu não compreendia ninguém_

Eu fiquei observando-a sair do templo e senti toda a vida de meu corpo ir embora junto com ela. De repente, tudo o que eu já havia feito pareceu perder o sentido. Senti todo o peso da solidão que eu mesmo atraí se acumulando sobre mim. Dentro de poucos dias eu estaria fazendo dezesseis anos e minha vida nunca esteve mais vazia. Todas as pessoas de que eu tinha boas lembranças eram aquelas que fizeram parte de minha infância. Eu não tinha um amigo a quem pudesse contar minhas frustrações, meus segredos e, sinceramente, ninguém iria querer contar comigo para resolver seus problemas. Afinal, quem, em sã consciência, pede ajuda a alguém que está, por si só, cheio de problemas que não consegue resolver?

Eu até hoje não sei explicar como foi que cheguei em casa naquela noite...

_Fiquei ali sentado  
__Sentado sobre as mãos  
__Pensando em te perder  
__Querendo te encontrar_

Eu voltei ao festival noite após noite, chegando a passar dias inteiros no Templo esperando-a aparecer e a cada dia que se passava meu coração se apertava ainda mais.

Era a última noite de festival e minhas esperanças de encontrá-la já eram ínfimas, mas ainda existiam. Eu precisava me agarrar a alguma coisa, pois minha existência parecia vazia sem ela. Sei que pode parecer loucura, afinal mal a conhecia, mas a razão não tem poder quando nosso coração toma o controle e eu havia me apaixonado.

Eu só queria vê-la mais uma vez. Ter a chance de conversar com ela, ouvir sua voz, sentir o perfume, mergulhar em seus lindos olhos verdes... A ideia de nunca mais encontrá-la me deixava desesperado.

_E foi então que aconteceu  
__Você me viu olhar  
__E veio em minha direção  
__Sorrindo disse: Olá_

Já estava quase desistindo quando senti-me observado. Alguma coisa dentro de mim tinha certeza que era ela, então me virei e, novamente, nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ela pareceu um pouco constrangida, mas continuou a me encarar, vindo em minha direção com aquele lindo sorriso.

Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, devia ser um sonho... mas ficamos frente a frente e ela me cumprimentou se apresentando...

_E neste dia começou  
__A nossa história  
__Que continua até hoje  
__E só parece melhorar_

Passamos o resto da noite conversando e combinamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte e no seguinte... Até que acabamos passando o restante das férias juntos, tornando-nos bons amigos e ela me apresentou a alguns dos próprios amigos. O mais curioso é que eu já conhecia a maioria deles; e eles também me conheciam, ou melhor dizendo, eles sabiam quem eu era... Estranharam a minha mudança, mas eu nem me importava. Eu estava feliz demais por ter a companhia daquela bela flor.

Com a aproximação do início das aulas, no entanto, um grande peso começou a se formar em meu coração. Ela não estudava em Tomoeda. A família morava ali, mas ela estudava longe, em outra cidade. Eu não queria entristecê-la com isso. Eu é que a amava e não poderia me iludir pensando que ela se apaixonaria por alguém como eu. Sakura era minha amiga e iria sentir minha falta - ela mesma dizia - mas não tanto quanto eu sentiria a dela.

Sakura era a única que conhecia meus segredos. Foi a única pessoa com quem eu me abri. Apenas na frente dela me dei ao luxo de chorar. Apenas ela já havia me visto sorrir de maneira sincera.

Eu só não sabia que ela me conhecia tão bem, como de fato fazia e, por mais que eu tenha tentado disfarçar, percebeu que algo me incomodava. Eu nunca consegui mentir para ela, mas simplesmente disse que me sentia triste porque não a teria mais ao meu lado durante o período escolar. Ela me pediu que não ficasse daquele jeito e sorriu daquela maneira que me 'derretia' por dentro e fazia tudo melhorar, mesmo que só por alguns instantes.

Então as férias terminaram e ela se foi, prometendo que voltaria.

Eu nunca poderia imaginar o que aconteceu em seguida... Poucos dias depois da volta às aulas, ela foi apresentada para a classe como uma nova aluna. Assim que me viu abriu um lindo sorriso. Não posso descrever minha surpresa quando soube que ela iria estudar em Tomoeda, na mesma sala que eu. Para meu maior deleite, ela foi colocada na carteira à minha frente e, naquele dia, eu não consegui mais prestar à aula. Ficava apenas a observando, sentindo seu perfume, ouvindo sua voz e contemplando o sorriso da mais bela flor de cerejeira do mundo.

Quando, na hora da saída, eu lhe perguntei o porquê de ela ter ficado em Tomoeda, disse-me que era porque eu andava triste pela volta às aulas. Aquele lindo anjo abriu mão de tudo o que tinha na escola onde estudava, porque queria me ver feliz.

_"Você me disse que eu sou sua melhor e única amiga, por isso não queria te deixar sozinho."._

Naquele momento o tempo parou. As palavras dela ecoavam na minha cabeça. Meu coração batia de forma acelerada e, quando ela sorriu, eu já não tinha mais controle sobre mim. Ela andava ao meu lado, então eu segurei o seu braço fazendo-a parar.

Lentamente, virou-se para me encarar e nossos olhos mergulharam um no outro. Ela se espantou, por alguns segundos, quando segurei o seu queixo com a mão erguendo-o um pouco e comecei a me aproximar. Vi seu rosto tornar-se róseo e senti minha face também esquentar pelo rubor, conforme nos aproximávamos. Ela foi fechando os olhos e eu pousei meus lábios sobre os dela, abraçando-a.

Ela retribuiu ao meu beijo e me enlaçou o pescoço. Eu havia sonhado tantas vezes em beijá-la, em sentir o gosto dos seus lábios. Mas nada que eu pudesse ter imaginado se comparava com aquilo... com a sensação de se estar, finalmente, completo. Não, certamente o momento não se comparava com meus sonhos, pois era infinitamente melhor.

Quando nos separamos, notei que ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas... Ela me abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto na camisa do meu uniforme, como se não quisesse mais sair dali, e disse baixinho que tivera tanto medo de eu não sentir por ela o mesmo que sentia por mim.

Afaguei seus cabelos e disse, junto ao seu ouvido, aquilo que estava entalado em minha garganta desde a primeira vez que a vi:

_**"Eu te amo."**_

Ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo e eu pude ver algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas ela logo as secou. Demos as mãos e continuamos andando, sem pressa de chegar a lugar algum. Quando percebemos, estávamos em frente à casa dela. Sakura disse que gostaria de me apresentar a seu pai e eu, apesar do nervosismo, concordei.

Pouco mais tarde, eu já não tinha mais medo de nada e falei, antes de me despedir, que eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se tivesse Sakura como minha namorada e, futuramente, como minha esposa. O Sr. Kinomoto não pareceu surpreso com aquela declaração. Ele era com toda certeza um homem sábio. Sábio e gentil. Não se opôs ao nosso namoro e - bem mais tarde viria a me contar que - compreendeu a seriedade das minhas intenções assim que me viu ao lado da filha. Tivemos alguns problemas com meu cunhado, Touya, é verdade, mas ele não podia realmente fazer nada contra nós.

Retornei para Hong Kong, para minhas obrigações, logo após o término da faculdade e a levei comigo para apresentá-la ao clã. Temi que se opusessem à minha escolha porque ela era estrangeira, mas meu medo se provou infundado e nem os anciões reclamaram sobre isso. Eu havia mudado, amadurecido e não apresentava nem sombras da figura escandalosa e irresponsável que tinha sido anos atrás. Além disso, Sakura logo os havia encantado e conquistado o respeito de todos na Família por sua graciosidade, senso de justiça e bondade. Celebramos nosso casamento pouco tempo depois... em Julho...

Hoje faz dez anos que estamos casados, quinze desde que a conheci; e eu recebi, como presente da minha bela _Flor,_ a notícia de que, pela terceira vez, serei pai...

Minha felicidade se completa ao vê-la repousando em meus braços esta noite. Ela, que com apenas um olhar me conquistou e me tirou das trevas em que eu vivia durante minha adolescência, minha esposa, minha amada _Flor de Cerejeira_.

-FIM-

* * *

**_N/A-_** Esse foi meu primeiro _songfic _e eu espero que gostem dessa primeira tentativa que estou fazendo. A idéia veio do nada, eu estava simplesmente lendo alguns 'fics' de CCS na internet quando a música **_Julho de 83_**, do Nenhum de Nós, começou a tocar.

Gostaria que enviassem críticas, sugestões, elogios (se for possível). Bem eu acho que é só isso…

…Até a próxima!…

**_Yoruki Mizunotsuki._**


End file.
